


She Was Never Born Soulless

by FreeGrain



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Ironteeth, Kinda follows plot, Masterin, Slight sadist in Manon here, ironteeth witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Set in QoS, just after the Thirteen help Elide escape. "What was it like? To love?"{Manon x Asterin}{Masterin}





	1. Pure and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently joined the ToG fandom because HOLY SHIT THE BOOKS ARE AMAZING. Anyway, so Manon x Asterin is my OTP and they deserve so much love. So here yah go

Manon's voice was quiet as she spoke, eyes fixed on her Second.

"What was like?... To love?"

Asterin was quiet for a while, one hand pressed against her chest. Of all of them, all of the Thirteen, Asterin was the only one. The only one who knew what it was like to love. The emotion that humans spoke so fondly of.

Manon could only imagine what it was like. She'd bedded many a man and felt pleasure from sex but nothing ever seemed right. Nothing seemed to fit. She didn't know. Maybe their kind was the kind that could never love another. They were different, heartless...

Asterin was still quiet, the only noise between them the rise and fall of their breaths. Manon waited patiently, giving her time to compose herself. Asterin wasn't looking at her, instead staring at the ground. Manon still remains silent.

And finally Asterin spoke.

"Love..." her Second breathed. "It was like dying a little every day. It was like being alive, too. It was joy so complete it was pain. It destroyed me and unmade me and forged me. I hated it, because I knew I couldn't escape it, and knew it would forever change me."

Finally Asterin raised her eyes to meet her own. Manon gazed into those gold-flecked black eyes and all the emotion in them. There was no grin, no amusement, no raw fire dancing in the beautiful girl's eyes.

There was something else. Something deeper and darker. Pure and strong.

Asterin raised a hand towards her but Manon did nothing to stop her. She let her Second touch her face, the fingertip's skin hardened from years of training and battle. Asterin cupped her cheek, a thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

She was so close that Manon thought she could hear the thrum of her heartbeat. Or maybe it was her own, the pulse throbbing in her throat. Was this nervousness she felt? But from what?

"It's caring about someone more than yourself," the golden haired witch whispered. "Putting them before you. Your life is meaningless without them. You need them more than anything."

Her other hand slid around the side of Manon's neck, her iron nails out and pricking her skin. Manon felt them rest of the back of neck, just above the spine. Her thumb rested below her chin, keeping her gaze level with her own.

A while ago, Manon might have snapped Asterin's wrist for daring to draw her nails at her.

But it was different now. There was nothing threatening about the way her Second touched her. It was... Sensational. Her skin prickled, feeling the iron giving gentle kisses to her neck. It pricked but didn't break skin. If Asterin so wished, she could end her life there and then.

That feeling of helplessness, vulnerability, stirred something inside her.

"When you have nothing, they are all you want," Asterin continued. "Your mind wanders to them without meaning to. They are your life, your whole world. They mean everything to you. "

Asterin had stepped forward. Manon could feel her Second's chest gently skimming her own. They were touching but barely so. The heat of her body, the warmth dragging her closer, closer to her. Asterin's eyes were dark, pupils so enlarged that they were practically pure black.

"Asterin..." Manon exhaled.

Then her Second kissed her, mouth achingly soft against hers. The hand on her neck steadied her while the lips did their work. Manon didn't know how to react, what to do with her hands. Where even to look. So she just stared at Asterin.

Her Second's eyes were closed, long lashes casting shadows down the plains of her face. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. All the Thirteen were. But Asterin was so... There was something special about her. She was different from the others.

Manon felt her body relax in her grasp, felt herself even move towards Asterin. Something, something feral inside her felt satisfied. Felt hungry for the golden haired girl's touch. Manon didn't understand. She didn't understand at all.

But it felt so right, so perfect to her. It was in that moment that Manon decided. Decided that everything would change. Her life, Asterin's life, the whole world. Everything would change.

Asterin pulled away, dark eyes cast towards the ground once again. Manon blinked twice, a hand touching her lips. They still tingled from the sensation of Asterin's mouth.

Asterin let out an exhale. "I don't want anything from you, Wing Leader," she whispered. "I don't expect you to give me anything in return. I just want you to know. To know that I will never turn on you. Manon... I will forever stay with you. I will keep you save. I-"

Manon moved forward, catching Asterin's wrists in her hands. Before the golden haired girl could react Manon had pressed her mouth to her own.

Her Second stiffened, words caught in her throat. Manon pulled her towards herself, letting their bodies collide. Asterin was lean and muscled, every inch the deadly warrior, but she melted under her touch. Manon's tongue swirled in and Asterin's mouth opened to allow her in.

Manon growled low in her throat, nipping at the witch's bottom lip. She tugged lightly at it before moving in with her tongue again. Over a hundred years of experience gave her skills that could make any man weak at the knees. And Asterin, so it seemed.

They broke apart, Asterin's eyes wide. She was shocked, expression clearly showing so. Asterin hadn't expected anything from her declaration. Most definitely didn't think that was how she'd have responded. Manon felt a grin sweep across her face.

She pressed Asterin against the wall behind her, a hand on each wrist, keeping them trapped above her head. Asterin was a seasoned warrior. If she so wished she could have easily kneed Manon in the gut and escaped. But she didn't. Instead she gazed at Manon with those eyes of hers.

"I love you, Manon," her Second gasped, breath short and needy.

Manon felt the sadist inside her curl and exhale, ready to lunge. Love wasn't something she understood. Didn't know if it was something she could ever understand.

But she felt something. It was unknown to her, a warm emotion that filled her from her head to her toes as she gazed at the witch. She didn't know how describe it, didn't have the right word to convey. It wasn't passion, it wasn't lust, it was much deeper.

So much more. She wanted to tell her how she felt, tell her the dark contents of her mind and what stirred inside her when she saw her. But how could she describe it if even she didn't know what it was. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have the words.

But Asterin saw it in her eyes and understood all that was in her heart. A shy blush crept across her face.

Manon felt a rush of amusement. Asterin was one of the Blackbeaks, a cruel warrior with a taste for human blood. She didn't blush. She didn't sob. She didn't mourn. None of them did. They were hardened and bloodthirsty, their lifestyle tough.

But here she was, trapped against a wall with red staining her cheeks. Manon grinned. Manon pushed her hips against her Second's, smirking at the little noise she made. A whimper.

Clutching both her wrists in one hand, she let traced Asterin's beautiful face with an iron nail. "You are mine," she growled, voice ending in a purr. "My Second, my warrior. Never will another lay claim to you. Because you are mine."

Asterin let out a shuddering gasp, arching her head back. This action left her throat bare to Manon who's eyes gleamed at the sight of the pure skin.

Witches didn't drink the blood of other witches. They only drank the blood of mortals, blood their sort of wine. But right now, Manon thought it would be a good way to leave her mark. Show Asterin that she was hers and no one else's.

Manon let her iron teeth snap out and pressed a kiss to the skin beneath her ear. Slowly she let them scrap along Asterin's neck, hovering over the pulse point. Beneath the surface of her golden skin flowed blue blood. Her veins were strong, little maps of blue weaving their way across her body.

Asterin's breath was shallow, full chest rising and falling. She'd pay attention to that area later. Manon kissed her neck again, choosing the spot she'd bite and draw blood. Just at the curve of her neck.

But before she did so, she paused, raising her eyes to Asterin's face. The witch's eyes were closed, lips slightly parting as she gasped. Manon licked her lips. "Is this... alright?"

Asterin's eyes flickered open, dark golden-flecked eyes ecstatic. "Destroy me," she gasped. "Mark me, do whatever you want. I am yours, Manon."

That was all she need to hear, the only push she needed. Manon dug her teeth into the witch's skin, feeling Asterin gasp beneath her. Her blue blood seeped into Manon mouth, allowing Manon to taste what ran in her veins.

Of all the blood Manon had ever drunk, Asterin's was by fair the most electrifying. It sent a chill down her spine, making her toes curl. The sweet liquid was swept up by her tongue as she probed gently at the cut. This was damn good.

"Manon!" Asterin gasped.

Manon raised her head, swiping her lips to rid them of the witch's blue blood. She bared her iron teeth in a snarl, a challenge in her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

Asterin's eyes were alive with a wicked fire and suddenly her wrists were free from her hands. Manon felt the golden haired girl spin her around and suddenly the wall was to her back, her own wrists trapped against the stone. There was a feral gleam to her grin as her Second leaned over her.

"As you wish, mistress."


	2. Every Inch of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after sex *winks* Moderately fluffy I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may be longer than a few chapters, I'm not sure yet. But I'm debating writing all the events of the Thirteen with Masterin in them. We'll see. I think I'll leave an open end for each chapter so I can decide

"Wing Leader."

A voice cut through her sleep like a knife through a man's flesh. Manon opened her eyes, a scowl instantly on her face. Standing in the middle of the room was Sorrel, her Third as stony as usual.

"What?" she asked sharply.

Sorrel dipped her head to her with scarcely a reaction. "The duke wished to see you.

Manon growled underneath her breath. Of course the duke would want to see her. A third of Morrath had been blown away. And by blown away, she meant absolutely destroyed. But what was she supposed to be able to do about it?

She sighed. Did she ever get a break from his stupid face? Wing Leader this, Wing Leader that, he never stopped summoning her. She wasn't some dog at his beck and call. Quite frankly, it was insulting.

"Hmm?" a sleepy voice joined theirs and Manon had to hold back a grin.

Next to her, similarly naked, Asterin raised her beautiful head from the covers. She yawned casually, a hand extending to run along Manon's back.

Sorrel's expression was neutral but Manon's sharp eyes noticed she stiffened.

Asterin blinked the sleep from her eyes, fixing her gaze on the witch observing them. Almost instantly, a lazy smirk appeared on her Second's face. Pride glowed from her, a sort of satisfaction that only Asterin would find in bedding her.

Sorrel cleared her throat, eyes fixed on Manon and nothing else. "The duke wishes to see you, Manon," she repeated.

Manon exhaled, leaning back onto the bed. Asterin's soft hair tickled her bare skin as she shifted about and she could feel her skin brushing off the witch's. "And he will. But later, when I'm in the mood to see his ugly mug."

"Manon, your grandmother-"

Manon let out a warning snarl and Sorrel fell quiet. "I'll be along a few minutes. Leave us."

Sorrel bowed to her, a last flick of her eyes resting on Asterin. Asterin blew her a kiss which she pointedly ignored. Her Third left the room, closing the door behind her. Manon heard her footsteps descend down the stairs.

Manon lay back down, letting out a sigh. The fight, helping Elide escape had gotten her blood pumping and rushing at top speed. It had been a while since she'd gotten a proper bloodbath. Mere farmers and cowards didn't count.

Naturally, her worry for the new-Blackbeak had overcome her then but the rush of killing always made her grin. Oh the feeling the blood and flesh. It had been wondrous. It had brought her back to the old days before fighting for this King had been her first priority.

But now she had to deal with the stupid duke and his arrogant flounce. Also that bastard Vernon. Sometimes she regretted becoming Wing Leader and just wanted to fly free and unburdened. Then she remembered the Yellowlegs' heir and she quickly forgot that.

Asterin's hand ran its way along her arm, fingers dancing their way past the dark bruises and tiny cuts that marked her skin. Courtesy of hers truly.

Manon's eyes snapped on her's.

Almost instantly, Asterin dropped her hand. Despite the smirk on her Second's lips, there was a slight hesitance in her gaze. Even after all that, there was still a limit.

Manon let out a laugh, rolling over so she was on top of the golden haired witch. Asterin's skin was warm like fire, soothing to Manon ice. They balanced each other out.

"Wing Leader," Asterin grinned, arching her eyebrow.

Manon exhaled, feeling her Second's lips part as she kissed her. Asterin's hands wove their way into her hair, encouraging her with soothing strokes. Tongues met in a spiral dance, tasting, probing, claiming. Exploring territory that was now theirs.

They broke apart.

Asterin's eyes gleamed with a feral light, the smirk on her lips almost feline in nature. Manon had balanced herself on her elbows but slowly lowered herself down so her lips met her skin.

"Hmph. I don't want to go to see the Duke," she muttered, pressing a kiss to Asterin's throat. "He's boring and so arrogant and I could tear his throat out if I wanted."

She kissed her Second's collarbones and left a soft trail down towards her chest. Smooth skin flecked by scars from battles and a few hickeys, from her own teeth she'd admit.

Asterin ran a hand over her ear and back into her hair. "Manon..."

Manon was a little occupied but still managed to talk between kisses. Slow, gentle, she ran her mouth over every piece of skin. "I'd much rather... Stay here... And explore... Every inch of you..."

Asterin's breath had hitched despite the efforts she went to hide it. "I'd prefer that too," she breathed.

Manon's hands gripped Asterin's hips to hold her still as she kissed her way down her torso. Under her breasts and down the hard plains of her abs. She paused only once to gaze at the horrible brand marking her Second's stomach.

It was so harsh, so scarring against Asterin's beauty. How could her grandmother have done such a thing? And not even told her? A ripple of fury ran through her. How dare she? How dare none of them tell her? Even Sorrel and Vesta, they had kept it a secret.

As if sensing her anger, Asterin shifted from where she lay. "Manon, don't do anything because of it," the witch warned her. "I'd never forgive myself if you did."

Manon took one of her hands and rubbed her thumb along the back of it. "But it's wrong," she murmured. "No. It wasn't wrong, it was absolutely barbaric! One of our kin... You... To be hurt so badly and cruelly.."

"Manon please... My only purpose in life is to protect you," the golden haired witch pleaded gently. "Don't. Don't do anything for my sake."

Manon pressed a kiss to her hip bone, feeling the witch's body twitch against her will. "That's not something I can promise..."

"It'll put the Thirteen in danger."

Manon raised her eyes to her Second, questioning what she meant.

"If you won't do it for your sake, do it for ours," Asterin said. "You act tough and strong and cold hearted but you care for all of us. Your grandmother wouldn't just kill you and me, she'll kill all of us."

Manon paused. "Do you really think I've such a low regard from my life?"

"I'm just trying to protect you," Asterin whispered.

Manon crawled back up her lover's body and kissed her deeply. Asterin purred deeply in her throat and nipped at her lips. "For an Ironteeth witch you're being rather sweet," Manon murmured in her ear.

"And you're being far too gentle," Asterin retorted with no insult but a slight challenge. Daring.

Manon let her teeth slide out, baring the iron at her Second. There was no fear on her face but a deadlier looking flame. Manon ran her tongue along her jaw before dipping lower. She nipped lightly at her neck before pulling back.

Asterin's chest heaved up and down but she frowned at her when she stopped.

Manon let out a laugh and slid out of bed. Without the sheets or her lover's warmth to comfort her, her skin prickled from the wind flowing in through the window. But she didn't cross an arm across her body.

"We can finish later," she said, reaching for her clothes. "I've got work to do." She started dressing.

Asterin rolled over onto her front, pouting at her. "That's no fun," she whined, teasingly lifting her neck. "Manon." From this angle, Manon had a clear eye full of her cleavage.

Manon knelt next to the bed and kissed Asterin again. This time, clothed while her Second lay completely naked, it just made her inside curl and a flame burn between her legs. The way Asterin's legs pressed against one another told her that she felt the same.

She broke away before she got too far.

Asterin's hand ran down her face and along her neck, feeling, probing at the bruises left from last night. The golden haired witch grinned and lay back in the sheets. She didn't make any effort to get up.

"I'll need your presence too, Asterin," Manon reminded her.

Asterin arched an eyebrow at her. "Sorrel and Vesta will be more that delighted to fill in for me. Besides," she groaned, stretching her arms above her head. "I think I will be a while before I can walk again."

Manon laughed, an actual laugh from amusement. The witch just winked at her before burying herself back in the sheets. Asterin's head reappeared at the top of the bed, her eyes closed.

Sometime ago Manon might have beaten her for disobeying her order to accompany her. But that was then and this was now. Besides, she figured that she'd punish her more than enough later that night.

She snatched up her cloak and her sword, fastening each to her body with straps. Strong and deadly. She was every inch the warrior and a lethal killer without a doubt. No wonder mortals feared the Ironteeth. She strode towards the stairs.

"Manon."

Manon paused in the doorway. Asterin lay in her bed, her body delicately wound in the sheets. She could see her nostrils inhaling her scent. Golden eyes gleamed towards hers.

"Don't do anything stupid. Please."

Manon stared at her. She suddenly spun, sweeping her cloak around her in a rather dramatic fashion just because. "If that's what you want than that I shall do so."

"Yes."

Manon took a step out the doorway. "I want you to stay away from my grandmother," she said softly, though she knew the witch could still hear her. "Not unless I'm there. Understand?"

There was a slight pause as the witch took in her order. "Understood," was her answer.

And then Manon shut the door and descended down the stairs. Her mind spun. Did she just promise to not do anything for Asterin? That was unfair and they both knew it.

How could her grandmother do such a thing and get away with it? Justice was rare in this cruel world but one day she'd get it. Get it for Asterin, everyone, all those witches that had lost the will to live after what she'd smell to them.

Manon's lips curled. She needed to do something, anything for her. But what? What could she do? The all powerful Blackbeak Matron who was beaus ally a goddess among their kind.

Sorrel was waiting at the foot of the stairs, only her eyes moving to see who approached. Her Third smiled and dipped her head in respect.

"Will Asterin not be joining us?" she smirked.

Manon smirked too, pushing past her into the corridor. "No, I'm afraid she's a little too bruised to go out today. Her legs are a little sore."

Sorrel's eyebrows furrowed but she didn't say anything. However there was this gleam to her eyes, an amused gleam that understood what she'd implied. Manon tossed back her head.

"Get Vesta," she ordered. "And let's meet this stupid Duke."

Sorrel bowed her head. "Of course, Wing Leader."

The witch vanished down the corridor towards where their wyverns were kept where Vesta was no doubt hanging out with the rest of the Thirteen.

And Manon turned and started walking. First she'd deal with the Duke. And then she'd find a way to give her grandmother what she truly deserved for all the things she'd done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I am aware that Manon sleeps naked and without covers but just because I feel like it she has sheets. 
> 
> I know you don't care but I imagine they'd be silky and blood red like her cloak. Just cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
